


The Journal of Principality Aziraphale

by punprincess321



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: 6000 Years of Pining (Good Omens), 6000 Years of Slow Burn (Good Omens), Angel Crowley (Good Omens), Angry Aziraphale (Good Omens), Caring Aziraphale (Good Omens), Diary/Journal, Fallen Angel Crowley (Good Omens), Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mentioned Crowley (Good Omens), Mentioned Gabriel (Good Omens), Mentioned Michael (Good Omens), POV Aziraphale (Good Omens), Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Post-Canon, Pre-Apocalypse, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 07:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21424549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punprincess321/pseuds/punprincess321
Summary: Journal entries from aziraphale over the course of his existence. (Chapters are short, sorry if you wish for longer ones)
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale & Gabriel & Michael (Good Omens), Aziraphale & Gabriel (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. First Entry

Heaven,

XX/XX/XXXX

My name is Aziraphale, I'm an angel, well, a principality, I was just created by the Almighty, they told me to write all my personal thoughts and feelings in this little book, the Almighty said it wouldn't affect me negatively so I can write or say anything, I rather like the concept.

I've already met some of the archangels, Michael seems disinterested in conversation, Gabriel is intimidating, I don't think he's a person I want to spend time with, no offense to him or anything! I just don't think he's a person who'd like to have a calm chat with me.

I met another angel, he was a seraphim, I didn't get to learn his name since Gabriel pulled me away to get my flaming sword, I don't really enjoy the weapon, aren't we angels meant to be peaceful? I guess I shouldn't really question it.

Well then, I think that's all for right now, this is fun! I definitely will write more in here.

~Aziraphale


	2. The Fall

Heaven,

XX/XX/XXXX

Hello again little book, forgive me for not writing recently, something terrible happened here...... Lucifer angered the Almighty along with several other angels, they were cast out of heaven, I can't find star crafter.... Oh! Star crafter is the seraphim I mentioned earlier! He said he had no name so he just said I could call him star crafter, I rather enjoyed the name, he let me watch him work on the stars and nebulas, he was so talented and creative, I loved his most recent creation, Alpha Centauri, it was lovely and had many interesting planets.

Oh listen to myself! I'm babbling aren't I? My point was..... I think he might have fallen as well..... I don't understand, he was so kind and loyal, he did his job perfectly, why did asking questions get him cast out?......

I know this sounds ridiculous but.... I miss him so much, he was witty and charming, such a delight to talk to, I pray he's alright and I hope that he will be worthy of Her forgiveness again.

Anyway, the Almighty has asked me to be the angel of the eastern gate of Eden, it's on earth and all I have to do is keep watch for any trouble in the garden, it's quite the honor.

I better go get my body for the assignment, the Almighty said I can bring you along book! How exciting! I just wish star crafter could see this, I'm sure he'd be happy for me....

~Aziraphale


	3. Eden

Eden,

XX/XX/1

Today was a disaster! Adam and Eve were tempted and kicked out of Eden, I gave them my sword and the Almighty nearly found out! I met the snake who caused this conundrum, it was a demon, I was quite terrified when he slithered next to me, surprisingly he didn't attack me....

He said his name was Crawly, a fitting name for a snake, his eyes remained yellow and snake like even when he shifted back to his human appearance, his hair reminded me of star crafter.....

He was rather nice, he made a clever joke about how it would have been funny if he did the good thing and I did the bad thing, it was rather amusing but I realized the Almighty could've been watching so I denied that it was funny, it began to rain so I covered him with my wing, it was the kind thing to do.

I had been told that demons were despicable creatures and should never be trusted, however Crawly is different, somehow.....

He reassured me about my decision to give Adam and Eve my sword, it felt nice to know that someone thought it was the right call, Eve was already with child and there's vicious animals out there, I couldn't leave them defenseless, the Almighty said they were her most beautiful creations, I couldn't let them be killed!

Crawly flew off after the rain stopped, I'm a little worried about him, but he's a demon, I'm sure he'll be fine.... I just hope he doesn't do anything bad to put the humans in danger....

I better go, I must return to my duties.

~Aziraphale


	4. Noah's Ark

* * *

Mesopotamia

XX/XX/3004 BC

I am in hiding as I write this, The Almighty had sent a great flood to wipe out all impurity from the world, she had instructed a faithful man named Noah and his family to build a boat called an ark so that they would survive, he also brought two of every animal onto the boat so they would survive as well.

I am on the ark with Crawly, we've hidden in the storage compartment along with some children Crawly saved from drowning, he's so kind to children, he felt so bad for them, he just couldn't let them drown so he hid them on the ark with us and used a miracle to keep them asleep and well fed until land appears, he said he'll raise them away from Noah's family so that Noah won't realize that there were stowaways, I think I will go with them, the children need a heavenly influence, I don't think Crawly has the Almightys interests at heart with her plan, who knows what seed he'll plant in their heads.

Crawly actually said something rather amusing before the rain started, sadly a unicorn had escaped so there's no chance of them existing anymore, Crawly said that it was alright if they still had one, he doesn't understand how reproduction works on earth! It's hilarious and adorable.

Oh my goodness! Crawly is singing a lullaby about the devil to the children! I better go, they shouldn't grow up corrupted, I will write soon!

~Aziraphale


End file.
